


Boba Baby

by kozuseokie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Boba, Boba Date, Coping, DO NOT SEXUALIZE, Fluff, Little Kenma, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, agere, agere coping skills, caregiver bokuto, caregiver kuroo, coping skills, little akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozuseokie/pseuds/kozuseokie
Summary: Cw: cussingBoba.Kenma wantedAll of the boba in the goddamn world.And Kuroo? Well, being whipped as hell, wanted to buy Kenma all of the boba in the goddamn world.  Especially when Kenma was little.  The big smile he’d get when Kuroo told him they were going to the tea shop, the excited little bouncing in the passenger seat of Kuroo’s car, the great big grin on his face the second he got his hands on a maybe thai tea, taro, or even matcha, or jasmine cup of tea? Worth it.  Every single penny of the 5-7 dollars for a cup.Well, until one day while they were out and they happen to encounter Kuroo’s high school best friend.The loud, the proud, the one and only, Bokuto Kotaro. And little Kenma? Not a fan of interruption. Meanwhile Akaashi just wants to go home and regress for God’s sake he just had finals—
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	Boba Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Note: in the fic Kenma and Akaashi use a coping skill called age regression, also known as Agere. It’s not at ALL tied to anything 18+/nsfw, it’s purely a way to cope, so please do not sexualize this. For more information I’d suggest you check out @bunnyb3lls on tiktok, or their YouTube. She has a lot of amazing resources to help teach about Agere and the way that age regressors use it to cope with a multitude of things.

Boba. 

Kenma wanted

All of the boba in the goddamn world.

And Kuroo? Well, being whipped as hell, wanted to buy Kenma all of the boba in the goddamn world. Especially when Kenma was little. The big smile he’d get when Kuroo told him they were going to the tea shop, the excited little bouncing in the passenger seat of Kuroo’s car, the great big grin on his face the second he got his hands on a maybe thai tea, taro, or even matcha, or jasmine cup of tea? Worth it. Every single penny of the 5-7 dollars for a cup. 

Yup. Kuroo was horrible. But he couldn’t help it, he was a sucker for spoiling his baby. It honestly even had gotten to the point of where the owners of the store were so used to them, they memorized their regular order. Kuroo almost always got the oolong or taro if he wasn’t getting vietnamese iced coffee, and Kenma most often got the thai tea. 

Another good thing? It almost was a guarantee that if Kuroo took Kenma out for boba, he’d slip into his headspace. That means that even when Kenma is an overstressed overtired mess who refuses to regress out of either  
Overtiredness and being way too stressed and/or overrun with mental troubles  
Or: being embarrassed

Kuroo would be able to help him easily slip into his headspace to relieve stress.

So, when Kenma desperately needs to regress, one of the ways that Kuroo helps him to slip? Boba. Get some boba, sit outside if the weather is nice, sit him on his lap and snuggle, and discreetly wait for him to slip. Then usually Kenma will want to go home instead of stay out while little. Today though was a bit different. There was still the big smile, the excited front seat bouncing, the grin, sitting in Kuroo’s lap outside, but… The second that Kenma had pulled back from snuggling up to Kuroo, mouth opening to ask to go home, Kuroo looking at him with gentle eyes and ready to lift him up to take him to the car, a sudden, loud, booming, and familiar voice infiltrated the air. 

“Hey, Hey, Hey! Kubro! What are you doing here wildcat--”

Bokuto Kotaro. Oh shit. 

Kenma immediately whimpered, now In his most vulnerable headspace and In front of two people he knew well? Shit indeed. He immediately went to hide in Kuroo’s chest with an anxious whimper, just barely recognizing Akaashi’s figure walking just a few steps behind Bokuto as the taller excitedly rushed to their table. Kuroo had to feign a small laugh, which wasn’t entirely feigned of course, after all, he was excited to see his best friend, but… It was clear to him that Kenma wasn’t, and he had to get his baby home before this worsens. He was already so stressed thanks to finals and Kuroo had only now finally gotten him to slip into his headspace. He had to preserve that and he had to preserve it well if he wanted Kenma to stay in his headspace. 

“Hey, we were just about to head out. Kenma wanted boba. He’s really ti—“  
Well. Kuroo was about to say how tired the baby was from finals, but Bokuto cut him off.  
“Oooh wait wait! You should stay for a while longer! ‘Kaashi and I were about to get some!”  
Kuroo was going to politely decline, glancing over at a… oddly anxious looking Akaashi, and feeling even more like he shouldn’t say yes, but Bokuto beat him to it. “C’mon, we’ll be quick! Just gimme 5 minutes!” He went to grab Akaashi’s hand to drag him, the dark haired man just letting out a sigh. “Make it 10–“

They waited a moment, but the second they were gone, Kenma was whining in a hushed voice into Kuroo’s chest. “Te’chu…” He looked up at him, bottom lip quivering and eyes wide and glassy as Kuroo frowned, going to kiss his little pout and pull him in again, grabbing his cup of boba to hold up to his lips. “Shh, it’s okay baby… just give Tetsu 15 minutes and we’ll be gone, mkay…?” There was a little sniffle, but he eventually felt Kenma nod as he went to drink from the straw. After a second or two he gently pushed on it, and Kuroo got the signal, putting it back onto the table and letting Kenma just cuddle up to him. 

Maybe 9 minutes later, Akaashi and Bokuto were back out, Rosehip and Cookies n’ cream tea respectively in their hands. “Hey! Told’ya we wouldn’t be long!” Bokuto grinned as he dragged a still slightly anxious looking Akaashi to the table, sitting him down opposite of Kuroo and Kenma. “Argh— there’s no other chairs around…” Bokuto was already getting pouty after that and Akaashi decided to act quick. 

“Let me look around? You sit down for now, I’ll be back.” He was of course met with a sloppy but happy kiss to the cheek and left with a small chuckle, Bokuto now in his spot and staring at a sleepy looking Kenma who was currently being subtly rocked by a happy looking Kuroo. There was a pause. Until Bokuto just cooed. 

“Aww… Ken’ gettin’ tired? He looks relaxed,” he laughed. Kuroo just nodded, going to stroke the smaller’s hair. 

“... He had finals all week… he’s been so stressed, poor thing…” he frowned, once again the reason he was trying to get him to regress coming up in his head. Meanwhile Bokuto was still staring. 

“... mm…” 

There was another pause. 

“... Y’know he looks so tiny when you hold him like that, it’s adorable!” Bokuto boomed again, making kenma flinch, but Kuroo could’ve sworn he also heard a tiny giggle coming from his lap as well. Kuroo couldn’t even try to bite back his smile. 

“Mm… I’d have to agree… Kitten’s too cute for me.” He didn’t even mean to let the pet name slip, but when it did—… he started to get nervous. Kenma had tensed up, a telltale sign that he was fighting regression. A long whine came from him as well as he went to hide his face in Kuroo’s neck, the taller’s expression changing completely to a more worried one. Bokuto’s expression dropped as well. 

“... I—… Is he okay?” Bokuto raised an eyebrow. 

This… hm…

Another whine. 

“Uh— Yeah, he just gets whiny when he’s tired…” Kuroo was internally panicking for his baby, but was trying to stay calm, going to lean to whisper in Kenma’s ear softly. “Baby, use your words…” All he got was a sniffle at first and he didn’t even think that Kenma was gonna talk… until he did… and… loudly. That’s a thing about little Kenma. He can get loud when he’s just a baby… they were just lucky it was only Bokuto, because when you’re around strangers, whining out: “Binkie..!” Could draw unwanted attention. Especially when your eyes gloss over again and the lip quiver returns. 

Kuroo glanced up at Bokuto, who’s jaw had dropped. Shit… Kenma’s used to being able to have one of his pacifiers by now, usually being able to suckle on it in the car to help further his regression. Which also ends up sometimes in the adorable scenario of Kenma trying to drink his boba only to forget he had his pacifier in and that he couldn’t use a straw with a paci. but… he wasn’t able to do that right now, not in public. And especially not in front of a friend. It seemed like kenma quickly noticed this too, looking back at Bokuto with a panicked expression as the sobs started. 

Bokuto was about to speak, but Kuroo was quick to cut him off with a wave of his hand, pulling Kenma into his chest again as he slowly started to sway, gently patting his back. “Shh, it’s okay, kitten, I’m here… it’s okay…” There was a moment of silence, until they could hear shoes clanking against the floor. 

“God— I finally found a chai— Kenma—? Are you okay…?” Akaashi was quick to put the chair down, looking over the two as Kuroo just shook his head, still trying desperately to calm Kenma down, until… there was just laughter. 

It finally clicked. 

Akaashi looked over, eyes narrowing at his boyfriend. “... Kotaro, wha—… Why are you laughing!? He’s cry—!“  
“Little prince...” 

Akaashi froze. 

And so did Kenma and Kuroo, both of their head spinning to look over as Akaashi’s face started to turn red.  
“I— K-... Kotaro— wha—“  
Bokuto just shook his head, moving out from under the table and patting his lap.  
“Come here, baby boy.” He smiled with that specific caregiver type of smile, and Akaashi felt like he was melting inside. Fuck— shit, not here— and in front of Kuroo and Kenma?? Akaashi shakily shook his head, trying hard to resist and using his hands to cover his eyes. Meanwhile Kuroo and Kenma were also slowly connecting the dots like a goddamn constellation. 

Akaashi could hear Bokuto getting up from his seat, feeling him gently removing his hands one at a time, placing a kiss to the palm of each before going to whisper over to him.  
“... I’m practically certain I just found out Kenma is a little, pumpkin… so… wanna be small…?” Akaashi’s mouth dropped this time, causing Bokuto to laugh as he pecked his lips once he closed his mouth again. “... daddy’s here… you can If you wanna… I know it’s been so hard on you recently, hasn’t it my prince?” He went to peck his cheeks as Akaashi let out a nervous shiver, grateful he didn’t talk too loud. Meanwhile Kenma and Kuroo were just staring in shock at how it was literally the softest they had ever heard Bokuto even speak— 

“... m-... mm…” Even more shock at Akaashi’s little whimper. Literally when did Akaashi’s voice get so… adorable. Bokuto went to slowly sit, going to pull Akaashi into his lap so he’d be straddling him, the slightly smaller letting out a tiny embarrassed whine which was met with gentle shushing.  
“Daddy’s here…” He went to go pat Akaashi’s back gently, the smaller quickly relaxing, and with a few other gentle words of encouragement, Akaashi soon slumped against him, body going lax as he felt the wave of calm rush over him. Finally. The entire week had been hell with finals and it was all finally over… now? All he had to worry about? How was he going to drink his tea if he can’t even see it while in daddy’s lap? 

There was silence among the four for a second. Until Kuroo broke it. 

“... so… Keiji’s a little too?” Bokuto just nodded, going to press a kiss to said little’s temple with a grin. 

“Yup! And he’s all mine! My little prince~” Another little whine had Bokuto looking like he was melting as he peppered more kisses along Akaashi’s face, the little giggling until he pulled back enough to look around, realizing the table was to his side and he could see his tea after all…! He went to go grab it, only to be met with golden cat like eyes staring back at him. Both of them gasped slightly, and the two caregivers had to hold their breath. Until almost consecutively at the same time, the two grabbed their drinks, laying on their caregiver’s chest and just staring at eachother. 

Yeah. Bokuto is whipped too.  
Same thing with Kuroo.  
Like goddamn merengue. 

Kenma was the first to stop looking over Keiji, looking back up at Kuroo with his straw still in his mouth and antsy eyes, a familiar expression to Kuroo, but this time… different. And so… he had an idea. And he was pretty sure the aye exactly what those little antsy eyes were asking. 

“... Hey, Bokuto, how did you guys get here?” He started, looking back up at the two to see them in a pretty similar position. Bokuto had to literally force himself to look away from Akaashi’s big blue eyes, ones that held so much admiration and innocence in them…

“Eh—? Oh, just by bus…” 

Kuroo nodded in response to Bokuto’s words. “Ah, I see… well I was thinking— and… what if you two came back to Kenma and I’s place maybe…?” He glanced back at Kenma to be sure that was okay and that he had interpreted his expression right, only to be met with a giddy grin which he couldn’t help but mirror.

Bokuto’s eyes widened as he looked down at Akaashi, being met with curious eyes.  
“... you wanna go to ken-ken’s house, baby?”  
There was a short pause, until Akaashi gave a soft grunt, nodding as he went to crawl off of Bokuto’s lap to stand and go to grab his hand and tug with a small whine. Bokuto simply laughed, standing and grabbing their boba cups. “... I think he’d very much like that.” 

Kuroo just grinned, going to pass Kenma their boba to stand himself, Kenma holding onto the boba securely as Kuroo pat his back. 

“Well then, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> AJDJSJFJSJFJDJF there y’all go I hope y’all liked it 👉👈 there’s definitely a lack of agere fics for haikyuu on here so I wanted to contribute!! And I want to continue to contribute as well!! So if y’all got any ideas let me know and I just might put it on my fic list— thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
